Dreaming of Draco: Wouldn't It Be Nice?
by Weaver
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of a very disturbed girl, sitting on the train one hot day and daydreaming...


****

On The Train

__

Rating: PG13 for swearing. Nothing worse.

****

Notes: This is a sort of stream-of-consciousness thing; it makes perfect sense to me so it'll probably confuse the hell outa you. It's probably easiest to imagine it as random thoughts flashing through a person's mind. Don't try to connect everything directly.

****

BTW: Yet another 2am effort. Be kind.

*

--boring boring hot sweaty smelly that damn train-smell stinky air conditioning bad vent hot air crowd squash gasp seat! move quick shove push seat where seat? ahhh, rest feet blood flow nice comfort who boy in seat across? silver hair, mmm, nice, never saw silver hair before, silver eyes pale skin pointed chin kinda cute, actually drop-dead-gorgeous, ashy hair flicking, probably eighteen --

"What are you looking at?"

--his voice cold cruel lethal, silk over steel, menace barely sheathed - fluster fizz what what me who? look down look away, leather boots, black leather boots, hide smile--

"I asked a question."

--fluster again what do I say?--

"Uh, me?"

--what a stupid thing to say! curse mouth, flush, shame, he must think me stupid, do I look OK? no, concentrate, he hates you, forget him--

"No, the monkey standing behind you."

--who what monkey? behind me, turn, look, what's behind me? nothing - a window - hey what? black tunnel window reflective, reflect me, hey!--

"Bastard!"

--no nononono why did I say that! - he _is_ a bastard - I sound stupid - fluster - shame blush hide stare away why is he laughing? no joy in his laugh, cold mean harsh, stare out the window, ignore him, ignore him - but he's so hot - ignore him!--

"That was a really witty comeback. You must have spent hours thinking that one up," 

--so casual laconic drawl he doesn't care, all right buster if that's the way you want to play i'll match your damned insults -- this could be fun -- 

"No, it's only you who'd take that long to think it up."

--peep out of corner-eye what he think of that? still pretending to ignore him - ignore - look away dammit don't let him catch you staring look _away_ you twit! that ivory face alive now one eyebrow raised, damn I wish I could do that, no nonono look away from him --

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed your intellect would match your looks - like a boar."

--ouch, that was a good one, the bastard, how'd he know I hate my face? damn him i can't insult his looks there's nothing to insult and he knows it dammit what do i say? 

"You're the _bor_ing one; can't you think of a better insult?"

--there take that dammit stupid spoilt little rich boy, damn stupid English accent don't you groan at me it wasn't a bad pun, well, maybe a little - but still wipe that damn smirk off your damn face you bastard!--

"I wouldn't waste my breath insulting the likes of you. You haven't even bothered to hide your leash."

--smirking pointing my necklace, hands fly to cover it, dammit that's new! i'm not liking this guy one little bit, i'll play your game buster i'll beat you at your own game - turn my head away from him --

"Does that make me a bitch? Good," --flash killer smile at him-- "that gives _me_ an excuse to insult unsuspecting strangers on the train. I'd like to hear yours?"

--he looks surprised, good! i'm not so pathetic, you damn sexy bastard, see, i'm okay! now he laughs.

"_Central, Central Station, all passengers for Central Station please depart here. This is the City Train, stopping all stations."_

--damn train drivers i hate those announcements--

"Well, what a pity, this is my station. Much as I'd love to stay and trade insults..."

--he scoops up a pile of folders and turns to leave, narrow my eyes, glare at him, frown at his back, sudden disappointment, sad, that was fun - what that? paper dropping, drifting down from folder, on my lap, pick it up, read it - nosy me, hah - what - what does that say - no - ye gods - what -

"Oh, thank you, I'll take that."

--white teeth smile at me - wait - please - you're - that name - mind fluster questions overflow what do i say is it true is that him?--

"Wait! Wait -" --half out of seat, he pulling away-- "_Draco_ _Malfoy_?"

--silver eyes meet mine for an endless second - half-mocking acknowledgement - half-nods his head - he vanishes into the crowds--

"Come back!" 

--confusion-awe-amazement-fading into fog--

--_that_ was Draco Malfoy?--

*

__

Author's Notes:Okay, it's half past two in the morning and my fingers ache. The radio's playing dodgy old songs and my computer's grunting like a sick pig. What kind of state do you think I'm in? Be nice. Every girl is allowed a little fantasy in her life, and... c'mon, who wouldn't_ want to bump into Draco on the train? _

-Weaver


End file.
